vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Big Uneasy
The Big Uneasy is the eighteenth episode of the First Season of The Originals (TV Series). Summary THE FEAST OF THE BLESSINGS - Genevieve asks to allow her coven to publicly celebrate a traditional feast day, where members of the community offer the witches gifts in return for blessings. Monique and Genevieve disagree over what the ancestors want from them, and Genevieve reveals her plan to build the witches' power. When Elijah focuses his attention on restoring their home to its former glory, accuses him of doing it only to impress . Next, Klaus sets a new plan in motion by finding Cary, a werewolf from his own line, and sending him off to find a missing piece of family history. lets Thierry in on his new plan to rebuild his power, but Diego has his own ideas about the future. At the Feast of the Blessings, Monique and Genevieve try to use the ceremony to teach a lesson, but Klaus intervenes and gives Davina a surprisingly important gift. While Hayley struggles to decide where her loyalties should lie, the ceremony explodes into violence. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Recurring Cast *Eka Darville as Diego *Callard Harris as Thierry Vanchure *Steven Krueger as Joshua Rosza *Elyse Levesque as Genevieve *Peta Sergeant as Francesca Correa *Nathan Parsons as Jackson *Chase Coleman as Oliver *Yasmine Al Bustami as Monique Deveraux *Jesse C. Boyd as Cary *Alexa Yeames as Abigail *Tasha Ames as Eve Quotes Extended Promo : Klaus: "One never knows when a powerful witch might come in handy." : Marcel'': "He's got something going on with the witches, behind Elijah's back."'' : Hayley: "Tell me everything." : Elijah: "Don't trust him, any of them." : Marcel:'' "You gonna fight with me?"'' : Klaus: "Who said maintaining alliances can't be fun?" Paleyfest Promo : Marcel: "Thousand years of family drama, pride, guilt, envy, all built up. All you have to do is light a match." : Klaus: "I've been expecting you. You're late." : Kieran: (Groaning in pain) : Klaus: "I knew you were tough, I knew you were cunning, but I never knew you were a queen." : Monique: "It's time for Genevieve to die." : Elijah: "Don't trust them. Don't trust any of them." : Jackson: "It's survival of the fittest. We need to protect ourselves." Webclip #1 : Klaus: "I see you've already avenged the little wolf. Judging by your look, you’re still out for blood." : Elijah: "If the definition for insanity is doing the same thing repeatedly and expecting different results, then surely my quest for your salvation ranks me as one of the maddest men." : Klaus: "Alright then, what horrible deed has the bastard done this time?" : Elijah: "You know, in the past I actually appreciated the methods to your manipulations. However, now here we are, poised on the brink of a new era, which you have brought not only into your home, but to your child. And, you go behind my back to conspire with the wolves." : Klaus: "Conspire is hardly he word I would use for a family council. And let's not forget, Elijah, they are my family as much as any Mikaelson - a name, in truth, I cannot even call my own." : Elijah: "How casually you disavow a thousand years of allegiance towards your family." : Klaus: "And now that I have found the remnants of my other family, am I to ignore their plight? I would have thought you’d support my desire to help them, when in doing so I help Hayley and the child." : Elijah: "Do not question my allegiance towards that child!" : Klaus: "Oh, I suppose your affection for Hayley has nothing to do with your tireless dedication? Yes, you see, I saw how you cared for her tonight, called her name in the dark… the zeal with which you’d destroy those who would harm her." : Elijah: "I have denied every single impulse I have ever had for that woman out of some misbegotten respect for intentions that you don’t even have!" : Klaus: "I’m warning you--" : Elijah: "I’m warning you! I've forgiven you, I've stood by you, I have forsaken every single one of my desires in the name of your ridiculous redemption. No more. If I want something, I’ll take it and nothing, nothing will stand in my way." :Evil Ways Promo : Klaus: "Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please?" : Klaus: "One never knows when a powerful witch might come in handy." : Genevieve: "What do I have to lose?" : Marcel: "He's got something going on with the witches." : Klaus: "We have unfinished business." : Oliver: "Maybe they think you're gonna be the long, lost werewolf messiah?" : Elijah: "If I want something, I will take it. Heaven help anyone that stands in my way." : Marcel: "A thousand years of family drama. Pride, guilt, envy, all built up like a powder keg. All you have to do is light a match." : Hayley: "Tell me everything, now." : Hayley: "Here's what you don't want--me in a mood." : Klaus: "You're in no position to give orders." : Marcel: "I'm ready, you gonna fight with me?" : Elijah: "Do you not know me?" : Genevieve: "It's you who should be afraid of me." : Elijah: "You will not violate our agreement!" : Klaus: "Who said maintaining alliances can't be fun?" : :Webclip #2 : Klaus: "Enough with all the racket!" : Elijah: "Is there a problem, brother? Gentlemen, please." : Klaus: "I agreed to a general sprucing up, not a bloody three-ring circus." : Elijah: "Marcel and his minions abused our home for a better part of a century. Now, you may be content to live in a squalor. I'm not." : Genevieve: "I agree with your brother. It's a new era in the French Quarter, this place could use a makeover." : Klaus: "Be careful, Elijah. When this one agrees with you, it's a sure sign she wants something." : Genevieve: "Actually, I do have a request. I'm told our coven hasn't been able to celebrate feasts since Marcel restricted the use of magic. Now, with the new peace, I'd like that to change." :Producers' Preview : Genevieve: "I'm told our coven hasn't been able to celebrate feasts since Marcel restricted the use of magic. Now with the new peace, I'd like that to change." : Elijah: "So, your coven attempted to destroy my family, and you yourself held my siblings in unspeakable torment. And you would like a party for the witches?" : Genevieve:'' "As is our time-honored tradition, you are all welcome to deliver your offerings. It is our custom that no one shall be turned away. No blessing be denied."'' : Klaus'' (to Genevieve): "You think you have leverage over me? I will not be manipulated."'' :Webclip #3 : Thierry: "Exiled from the quarter. Elijah even smells you coming and you're dead." : Marcel:'' "You don't know them like I do. They have turned against each other already. A thousand years of family drama. Pride, guilt, envy, all built up like a powder keg. All you have to do is light a match."'' : Thierry: "Then where do we buy matches? Look around Marcel, we have nothing!" : Marcel:'' "A story with nothing. Hell things didn't get rolling until I turned you.You, and your music, and the whole city for the taking. Those were the days T, let's go get them back!"'' : Trivia *Antgaonist: Marcel Gerard *Narrator: Niklaus Mikaelson *Title meaning: a reference to the tensions still existing between the various factions in New Orleans despite the signing of a peace treaty. *Klaus and Hayley share a moment. *Hayley learns of the Moonlight ring deal with Klaus from Jackson and Oliver. *The Harvest girls participate in a traditional festival where the community offers witches gifts in return for blessings. *Marcel disrupts the Festival of the Blessings by sending in a group of compelled musicians who cut themselves, which sets off all the vampires into a feeding frenzy. He leaves a message written in blood, "There will be no peace". *Diego who had earlier rejected Marcel's plan to take on The Original Vampires, agrees to do so after Thierry's death at the hands of Elijah. *Genevieve attempts to steal Esther's Grimore for the French Quarter Witch Coven to give them power over their enemies, but she fails. *Monique attempts to kill Genevieve. *Genevieve is spared by the ancestors in exchange of another offering of the ancstor's choosing Hope Mikaelson. *Klaus and Cary interact for the first time and Klaus wants him to find a missing piece of their family history. *Cary is asked to find what stone belongs in the Moonlight ring by Klaus. *Oliver tells Klaus that the Crescents and his biological father's pack, the North Atlantic have fought each other for generations. Klaus sites this as the reason for the werewolf massacre over the centuries and that all the packs should be united as one. *Klaus gave Davina a gift. The gift is a public pardon for Josh, as well as the daylight ring spell and a ring. *Josh finally gets his daylight ring in this episode. *This is the first episode where Klaus and Hayley's Unborn Baby kicks onscreen. *Elijah kills Thierry as Marcel's lesson not to disrupt the treaty. *Marcel and Diego fight. *According to Eve, every pack on earth is now in New Orleans to witness the baby's birth. *Elijah's actions towards Marcel has caused the vampires led by Diego to rejoin with Marcel, who are planning on taking back New Orleans from the Originals. *Klaus is attempting to unite all the werewolf clans as one. Deaths *Thierry - heart extraction, killed by Elijah. Continuity *Cary was last seen in Après Moi, Le Déluge. Behind the Scenes *Like the Vampire Diaries Rehash, the first installment of the one for The Originals called Secrets from the Quarter makes its debut after this episode airs. It is hosted by Steven Krueger who plays Josh. *This episode was filmed during the week of February 25, 2014.https://twitter.com/kj17/status/438345174369198080 Cultural References *The title is a pun of New Orleans' nickname "The Big Easy". * The Big Uneasy was a documentary in 2010. Amongst other actors John Goodman and Brad Pitt contribute to the project. It is about the leaders of two scientific investigation teams, and one whistleblower--as they reveal the true story of why New Orleans flooded. Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals - The Big Uneasy Trailer|Extended promo The Originals - PaleyFest Promo HD|PaleyFest Promo The Originals 1x18 NEW Promo - The Big Uneasy HD|Evil Ways Promo The Originals - Inside The Originals The Big Uneasy |Producers' Preview The Originals Webclip 1 1x18 The Big Uneasy (LEGENDADO)|Webclip The Originals 1x18 Webclip 2 - The Big Uneasy HD|Webclip #2 The Originals - 1x18 The Big Uneasy - Webclip 3|Webclip #3 The Originals - Secrets from the Quarter The Big Uneasy|Secrets from the Quarter Pictures Uneasy01.jpg Uneasy02.jpg Uneasy03.jpg Uneasy04.jpg Uneasy05.jpg Uneasy06.jpg Uneasy07.jpg Uneasy08.jpg Uneasy09.jpg Screenshot (97).png Screenshot (94).png Screenshot (91).png Screenshot (90).png Screenshot (88).png Screenshot (87).png Screenshot (78).png Screenshot (77).png Screenshot (76).png Screenshot (75).png Screenshot (63).png Screenshot (55).png Screenshot (54).png Screenshot (51).png Screenshot (48).png Screenshot (42).png Screenshot (40).png Screenshot (39).png Screenshot (37).png Screenshot (35).png Screenshot (9).png TO Season 1, Episode 18 Capture (3).png TO Season 1, Episode 18 Capture (2).png TO Season 1, Episode 18 Capture (1).png TO Season 1, Episode 18 Capture.png The_Big_Uneasy_-_Capture-2014.png The_Big_Uneasy_-_Capture-2014_(1).png The_Big_Uneasy_-_Capture-2014_(2).png The_Big_Uneasy_-_Capture-2014_(3).png Screenshot (273).png Screenshot (272).png Screenshot (271).png Screenshot (270).png Screenshot (268).png Screenshot (264).png Screenshot (255).png Screenshot (252).png Screenshot (237).png Screenshot (230).png Screenshot (229).png Screenshot (222).png Screenshot (221).png Screenshot (219).png Screenshot (218).png Screenshot (212).png Screenshot (211).png Screenshot (206).png Screenshot (205).png Screenshot (203).png Screenshot (202).png Screenshot (198).png Screenshot (197).png Screenshot (196).png Screenshot (195).png Screenshot (187).png Screenshot (185).png Screenshot (182).png Screenshot (176).png Screenshot (166).png Screenshot (164).png Screenshot (157).png Screenshot (154).png Screenshot (152).png Screenshot (143).png Screenshot (137).png Screenshot (135).png Screenshot (131).png Screenshot (129).png Screenshot (124).png Screenshot (120).png vlcsnap-2014-04-16-21h05m02s132.png vlcsnap-2014-04-16-21h05m20s72.png vlcsnap-2014-04-16-21h05m28s141.png vlcsnap-2014-04-16-21h05m36s223.png vlcsnap-2014-04-16-21h05m47s73.png vlcsnap-2014-04-16-21h05m57s186.png Gen.jpg CamiO.jpg image (1).jpg Hayley-Oli-Jack-Elijah_1x18.png Hayley_and_Elijah_1x18.png Hayley-Elijah_1.18.png Haylijah_in_1x18.png Elijah_and_Hayley_1x158--.png The-Originals-1×18-The-Big-Uneasy.png cami-in-118.jpg hayley cardigan.png The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0446.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0445.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0444.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0443.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0441.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0436.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0432.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0425.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0412.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0409.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0372.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0371.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0362.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0361.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0360.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0355.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0354.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0350.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0347.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0346.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0345.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0356.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0331.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0324.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0323.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0318.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0311.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0310.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0309.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0308.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0307.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0306.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0305.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0301.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0295.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0294.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0290.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0289.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0300.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0298.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0297.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0296.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0292.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0291.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0288.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0287.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0286.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0285.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0282.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0497.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0498.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0496.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0495.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0494.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0493.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0491.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0490.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0488.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0487.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0486.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0485.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0484.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0483.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0480.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0477.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0476.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0474.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0473.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0472.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0467.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0466.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0462.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0457.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0456.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0454.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0453.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0452.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0451.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0450.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0448.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0447.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0442.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0492.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0479.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0478.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0471.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0470.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0489.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0431.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0430.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0429.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0428.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0427.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0426.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0424.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0423.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0422.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0421.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0420.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0413.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0411.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0410.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0400.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0399.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0394.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0393.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0392.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0391.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0390.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0389.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0383.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0382.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0378.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0377.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0376.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0369.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0366.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0365.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0364.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0363.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0353.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0352.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0351.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0349.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0348.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0344.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0343.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0796.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0795.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0792.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0791.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0790.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0789.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0788.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0779.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0778.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0777.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0776.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0771.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0770.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0769.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0767.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0759.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0768.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0758.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0755.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0753.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0749.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0772.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0766.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0765.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0764.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0763.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0762.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0761.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0760.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0757.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0752.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0745.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0733.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0730.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0729.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0728.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0726.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0725.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0719.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0718.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0712.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0705.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0703.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0702.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0694.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0691.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0690.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0689.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0688.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0687.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0896.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0895.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0894.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0893.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0892.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0891.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0890.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0889.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0888.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0887.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0871.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0870.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0938.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0937.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0936.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0931.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0930.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0926.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0921.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0920.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0919.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0918.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0915.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0901.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0900.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0899.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0898.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0897.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0886.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0884.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0874.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0873.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0852.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0851.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0848.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0847.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0833.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0831.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0830.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0829.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0828.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0824.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0823.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0822.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0820.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0819.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0816.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0810.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0807.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0806.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1030.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1042.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1041.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1040.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1038.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1037.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1034.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1033.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1032.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0998.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0997.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0994.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0994 (1).jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0992.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0991.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0990.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0987.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0985.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0957.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0956.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0953.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1111.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1109.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1108.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1106.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1105.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1097.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1096.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1102.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1075.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1074.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1073.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1072.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1071.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1070.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1069.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1068.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1067.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1066.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1065.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1064.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1110.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1112.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1113.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1114.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1115.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1116.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1117.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1118.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1119.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1120.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1121.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1122.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1123.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1124.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1125.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1126.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1129.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1130.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1131.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1132.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1133.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1134.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1135.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1137.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1138.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1139.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1140.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1141.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1142.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1143.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1144.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1145.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1146.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1147.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1148.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1149.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1150.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1151.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1152.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1153.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1155.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1154.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1156.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1157.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1158.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1159.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1160.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1161.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1162.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1163.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1164.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1165.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1166.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1167.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1168.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1169.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1170.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1171.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1172.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1173.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1174.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1175.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1176.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1177.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1178.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1179.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1180.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1181.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1182.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1183.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1184.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1185.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1186.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1187.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1188.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1189.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1190.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1191.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1192.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1193.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1194.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1198.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1199.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1200.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1201.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1202.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1203.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1204.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1205.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1206.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1207.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1208.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1209.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1210.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1211.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1212.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1213.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1214.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1215.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1216.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1217.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1218.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1219.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1220.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1221.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1222.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1223.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1224.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1225.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1226.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1227.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1228.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1229.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1230.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1231.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1232.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1233.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1234.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1235.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1236.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1237.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1238.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1239.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1240.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1241.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1242.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1243.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1244.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1245.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1246 (1).jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1246.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1247.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1248.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1249.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1250.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1251.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1252.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1253.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1254.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1255.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1256.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1257.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1258.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1259.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1260.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1261.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1262.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1263.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1264.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1265.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1267.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1266.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1268.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1269.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1270.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1271.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1272.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1273.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1274.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1275.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1276.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1277.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1278.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1279.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1280.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1281.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1283.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1287.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1288.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1289.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1290.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1291.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1292.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1293.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1294.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1295.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1296.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1297.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1298.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1299.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1300.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1301.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1302.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1303.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1304.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1305.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1348.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0633.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0632.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0627.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0626.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1813.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1814.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1817.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1818.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1819.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1820.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1821.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1824.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1825.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1826.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1827.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1830.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1831.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1832.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1833.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1856.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1855.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1851.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1848.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1843.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1842.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1839.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1838.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1837.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1836.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1829.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1828.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1860.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1861.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1865.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1870.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1871.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1889.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1897.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1898.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1899.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1902.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1905.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1919.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1920.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1921.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1937.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1936.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1935.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1933.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1932.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1929.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1928.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1938.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1934.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season One Category:Episodes featuring all main characters